Bleach Chronicles
by Spirtblade627
Summary: Ichigo Saves a strange girl name Ella now follow him and his friends as they go on a adventure and dodge a few bullets as the secret Ella holds unravels. Rated M to be safe


Bleach chronicles

Ichigo was having a hard day he had an awful time at school with a test he forgot to study for on top of that he was bored because Rukia went back to the soul society he sighed then his soul reaper badge started to beep "a hollow!" he took a stuffed lion out of his bag which said 

"how dare u keep me in there! Do have any idea how stuffy it is-" 

"shut up you plushie" he then shoved his hand in it's mouth and retrieved a pill From it which he swallowed and turned into his soul reaper self

He spotted the hollow in an alley it had a humanoid shape a triangular mask with two slits for the eyes the thing that troubled ichigo was that is was as tall as a grown human he jumped down and drew his sword, zangetsu "alright u hollow bastard I'm in a real bad mood so I'm gonna make this quick!" he ran and slashed it with his sword it the turned to light and blinded ichigo when the dissipated he sighed "well that was no fun" he started to walk away but tripped on something "what the?" he looked down at his feet see a green haired girl laying down fast asleep at his feet... Naked he nose started to bleed "aghhhhhh!"

He brought her to his house and she was lying their in his bed still with out cloths. He sighed what was she doing there he thought he then just noticed her green hair and creamy white skin her eyes opened and he noticed the where a lovely blue then he realized she was a awake "ahhh I'm sorry I didn't want to leave u there out in cold after that monster attacked so I brought u here I'm sorry!" ichigo was panicking. She got up

"so your the one who saved me from that thing?" her voice was soft and innocent "um yeah I guess I did-" he was cut off by her

"thank you I don't know what I would have done I was there all of a sudden and so was that monster thank you!-" she went to get up but she slipped and landed on top of him without any of the covers their faces where mere centimeters apart, Ichigo was all red as was hers.

Outside of ichigo's house Rukia has returned she thought she surprise him by waiting in his room seeing he probably still dealing with that hollow that was around earlier "well lets see how that idiot's doing she jumped up onto the house in her soul reaper form she could hear his voice from the inside he must have finished with it already she jumped through his open window onto his bed "hello ichigo I'm ba-"

she stopped in midsentance as she saw a green hair girl laying across ichigo naked their faces centimeters apart it looked like they were about kiss "wha what the hell!" the both turned their heads to see Rukia pointing and staring at them all red the girl scrambled to get off revealing more of her body to Rukia she turned even more red ichigo got up.

"oh he-hey Rukia." as soon as those words exited his mouth his pillow landed in his face

"yo-you pervert" Rukia looked really ticked off and that's an under statement "after I walk in on that all you have to say is oh hey Rukia what the hell where you two doing! I'm gone for 1 day and your already turned into kon! I'm I'm gonna kill u!" she was about to so When the green haired girl stepped in front of her

"please don't blame ichigo! I went to get up and a just tripped and fell on him and the only reason I'm here is because he saved me from a monster earlier and I had fainted!"  
>After this explanation Rukia calmed down a little bit<p>

"but why then are you naked?" she asked

"well when I awoke this morning I was like this then that monster appeared and attacked me then I collapsed and ichigo here saved the next thing I know I awake up I'm his room." Rukia grabbed the covers from the bed and wraps her up in them

"oh my good u must be so traumatized!" with that she gave her a hug

"hey what about me I'm the one who saved her" Rukia silenced him with a glare

"he's right though." the girl gets up and walks over to ichigo

Downstairs Karin Ichigo's sister had been hearing a Lot of noise from up in ichigo's room she deiced to go up and tell him to nock it off she went up and opened his door "hey what's all the no-" she stopped speaking to look at ichigo the he was sitting down kissing on the lips a green haired girl rapped in his blankets and with another girl in a black kimono in his room she leaned against the wall. Rukia was just staring shocked when they broke their kiss Karin said. "well well well it seems our ichigo has become a man" they all look over to her

"no this isn't what it looks like I was just giving him a reward! No that didn't come out right it was like a thank you kiss ummm- ahhh" as she had became flustered the covers slipped off exposing her

"you know this looks a lot worst then I thought right?" she tried to quickly cover herself up but not before ichigo's dad came running down the hall and he slid to a stop at the doorway

"what's go-" he was stopped by a nose bleed when he saw this girl naked

Thankfully Rukia had came up with and exsuse for all this now in her gegi she said ichigo had found her out in the street and brought her here and she kissed him to thank him and she had come to tell ichigo she was back from her trip and walked in on the two. Isshin looked not even surpised "well of course there's an explanation! Ichigo could never get a girl like that!-" he was stopped by ichigo's fist in his face

"now that just ticks me off." he said

"by the way" Rukia said "whats your name?" looked like she was trying to remember

"oh it's Ella"

They where at Uaharra's shop Ella now fully clothed in a pink t-shirt and skirt they saw Jinta and Uryu sweeping in front of the shop. Rukia apporchs "hey is your boss in?" the red haired boy responded

"yeah just a minute" hey opened the door and a man with a hat and clogs came out

"ah Ichigo, Rukia what brings u here?" he looks at Ella

"we where wondering could Ella here stay with you for now?"

"why not but can ask you what's going on?" ichigo answered the question "

she has partial amnesia ever since she was attacked by a hollow this morning." he looked at Ella again

"I see"

The next day at school the teacher walked in "alright class today we have new student!" Ella walked in

"hello my name is Ella Hazuka nice to met all of you" and she bowed her head

"ok u can sit next to ichigo there" she went over and sat down to the left of ichigo she smiled at him.

At lunch she and ichigo where on the roof. "um Ichigo?"

"yeah?" she was red

"I just wanted you to know I'm really thankful for what u did the other day" he just shook his head

"don't be I was just doing my job anyone could of saved you" she was still red

"um thats not all; well since then and um ever since we had um physical contact with each other I um oh I'll just show you" a confused Ichigo turned and looked at and when he did she kissed him. this wasn't the sort thank you kiss he revived the other day this one had passion behind it and soon he found himself kissing her back.

Rukia, keigo, Chad and the others were going up to meet ichigo to have lunch as they opened the door they saw Ichigo and Ella kissing and they all knew the was feeling behind this Rukia's gasp interrupted the to the broke the kiss and turned to see Rukia shocked and the rest of there friends surprised Rukia turned and ran away from them down the stairs and out of school ichigo was left there saying " ru- Rukia!"

She didn't stop running until she reached the river she sat down on the grass slope overseeing the river and she cried she didn't know why she never felt that way about Ichigo but there she was crying because she saw caught him in a kiss with Ella. A kiss with meaning she sat there and sulked for a few minutes until she heard a familiar voice call out to her "well if it isn't miss Rukia kuchkie never thought I'd see you skipping class she looked up and saw Ken Isawa from a few classes over.

"and seems to be crying none the less." he pulled out a tissue one thing Ken was known for was being prepared "there there Rukia dry your tears" and he handed her the tissue "now tell whats wrong" Rukia hesitated "com'on u can trust me" that was another thing he was known for being trusted.

"well me and my friends were going up to the roof for lunch but when we got there we walked in on Ichigo and the new transfer student Ella kissing and before I knew it I had ran out here and began to cry!" Ken nodded his head

"I see but why have you ever felt anything for Ichigo?" Rukia shook her head "so have never felt anything towards him ever not even for a moment perhaps when he did something for you?" Rukia thought back to when ichigo saved her in the soul society at first she had a feeling about him she couldn't explain she nodded her head.

"so you see Rukia you do have feelings for they might not be very strong but those feeling mixed with the shock of it and seeing Ichigo kissing back made you lose it for a moment and sent you running and you crying right here is probably just you crying about running away not about how they kissed." Rukia dried her tears and managed a smile

"thank you Ken" he smiled as well

"no problem" Rukia stood up and so did he then one thing that did not come up in his anlsyse happened she kissed him and this kiss like Ella's had meaning

"how bout you come over for dinner tonight?" he nodded still stunned he like most popular boys had admirers but none had ever made a move on him and Rukia wasn't even one of his admirers he thought as she ran off

When Rukia got back to school it was over for the day she waited at the gate for Ichigo he quickly spotted her "hey Rukia!" he ran up to her "I'm sorry about today I didn't mean to make sad or anything. Are you ok?" Rukia shook her head

"why are you apologizing I'm the one who interrupted you and then ran away so I'm sorry." Ichigo was surprised

"oh that's ok-" he was cut off by her

"I mean why did I even do that? I have no feelings for you in that way not mention I have boyfriend right?" ichigo nodded

"yeah right... Wait? You have a boyfriend?" Rukia just looked at him

"yeah don't be so surprised" but in fact ichigo was surprised

"who!"

"Ken Isawa from a few classes down he's actually coming over for dinner tonight if you want to met him?" Ichigo nodded one thing Ichigo did know about Ken is that this morning he didn't have a girlfriend and now in the afternoon he did. So thought ichigo this must be some way of to her of getting back at me ichigo then did two things to get back at her one called and invited Ella for dinner two made a call to a certain someone in the soul society.

That night at his house the door bell rang his sister Yuzu opened the door to a guy and girl "oh you must be Ella and Ken Ichigo and Rukia are expecting you" a slight annoyed Ken walked in after having heard of some recent events from Ella on the walk down here. And joyful Ella eager to see her new boyfriend

"um exsuse me where's Rukia and ichigo I have to talk to them about something." Yuzu smiled

"there up in ichigo's room I believe" he nodded

"com'on Ella this involves you to." Ken walked up the stairs with Ella following closely behind he nocked on the door to ichigo's room

"hey Rukia open up it's me Ken " Rukia opened the door and Ella and him walk in he shuts the door turns to Rukia and Ichigo then said "Are You INSANE!" this surprised everyone

"what's wrong Ken?" Rukia asked

"whats wrong well on the way here I bumped into Ella and we walked here together she told me about some recent events that involve you two right Ella?" Rukia turned to Ella

"what did you say?"

"um well I kinda told him about how was attacked by a hollow and ichigo saved me?" he glared at her

"and?" she looked down

"and that you are both soul reapers and you put your selves in danger all the time," they both looked angry with Ella " but only because I was told you could trust him!" he sighed and sat down next to Rukia on the bed next to Rukia

"listen I'm only saying this because I care about you Rukia and I didn't want you to get wrapped up in this world not to mention what you got yourself into now." she was happy that even though they hadn't been together that long he still was concerned for her

"your right- what you already knew about hollows and soul reapers?" he nodded

"of course I did how can you not notice when the entire town moves to another world?" she was calmed by the quickness in which he responded

"anyway thanks for your concern and here is a better thank you" she leaned up and kissed him in a long passionate kiss just then the worst possibly thing happened Byauka burst into the room

"Rukia is it you have a boy-" he just stared at Rukia and Ken making out in front of him. Ichigo broke the silence

"oh hey Byauka" and those words made Rukia come back into this world and break the kiss and pull away

"bro-brother?"

"brother?" said Ken and turned around "oh shit Brother!"

Byauka looked really really ticked "you fiend!" with that Byauka almost drew his sword but Rukia stopped him

"brother don't!" he let go and glared at Ken "Rukia we're leaving"

"but brother!"

"now!" she nodded and followed him he opened a gate and they stepped through ichigo turned to Ken

"your going after her aren't you?" he nodded "so how do you really know of this world?"

"use to be apart of it." ichigo nodded "who isn't these days."

At Udahara's shop ichigo, ken and Ella stood at the gate "see you in a few days" said ichigo and they ran threw

Later at the shiba residents ichigo tried to ask her for a favor but she didn't care "listen" said Ken "all we need you to do in aim it at the kuchkie manor and I'll take care of the rest

In a few hours she fired the cannon  
>Gaunju who was with them now asked "is this really necessary for just talking to kuchkie?" he nodded "ok then"<p>

At kuchkie Manor byakua was talking to Rukia "you must understand Rukia you deserve some one of a much higher class than that boy." Rukia couldn't believe it she thought Byakua would just set ground rules and not drag her back to the soul society

"brother! I really like Ken! Why can't you be a little supportive?" just then Ken, Ichigo, Ella and gaunju crash threw the roof into the room Rukia is completely caught off guard but byakua used it to his advantage

"that is why I can't be supportive." he said coldly

Ken walked over to Rukia and she stood up. He grabbed her and brought her closer to him and embraced her in a kiss even more passionate then the previous one if possible when he broke away he said "I missed you." and he hugged her close.

Byakua cleared his throat loudly "sorry to interrupt but you do realize I have to kill you now."

"good luck catching me" and with that they all disappeared

Soon they had returned to the world of the living when they got there they deiced to go ken's house seeing byakua didn't know where it was first thing Rukia did was go take shower the house was quite big and had room for all of them but either ichigo and Ella had to share a bed or Ken and Rukia did seeing Rukia was emensly nervous about this Ella volunteered them to share a bed.

Ken waited inside the room for Rukia to get out of the shower she was taking awile a lesser of a gentleman would have went in after her when she finally came out of the bathroom she forgot her pajamas in the room she hurried back there in just a towel when she was about to open the door she trip over her own feet and the door opened and she landed right on top of Ken.

Ken just stared at her blankly then said "wow you look amazing like that." Rukia was all red

"shut up" she said quietly then kissed him ichigo who saw this flipped out his phone and took a picture

"byakua gonna flip when he sees this!" he said to himself and sent him a the photo with a message attached to byakua's soul pager it read

_Hey byakua look at this_  
><em>(photo of Rukia in just a towel laying on top of Ken kissing)<em>  
><em>Now guess what their doing now. ;<em>

Rukia laid on top of Ken kissing him for awile they she was getting hotter she sat up on his lap and he sat up and continued kissing her. Then her towel slipped exposing her to him she blushed but continued kissing him then two things happened she didn't count on one Ella walked into the living room and saw then two someone burst threw the window

"Rukia! The captain's in a rage what hap-" it was renji he was just staring at Rukia's naked body then Ella seeing Rukia too shocked to cover up took the liberty of kicking a still stunned renji out she turned to them and bowed

"I'm sorry for interrupting" and she ran back to ichigo's room Rukia was really warm all red for having renji seeing her like this a she had an intense sweat she was so stunned she couldn't move on her own Ken picked her up and brought her to the bathroom

"let's clean you up" he said and washed her off.

In ichigo's and Ella's room Ella was ready for bed she was a little embarrassed because the sleepwear udahara gave her was a short one peace lingerie when ichigo walked in he was stunned by her like this she blushed "don't look at me like that this is all I have to sleep in ok?" he nodded still shocked he was still staring "ummm just don't try anything funny ok!" he shook his head

"I would never do that Ella." she nodded

"well let's just get this over with then!" she got into bed and covered up ichigo got into bed

A few hours pasted and ichigo was still awake he couldn't sleep Ella was nearly naked next to him he turned around and faced him she looked so cute when she slept then she scooted over and snugged into his back he defiantly wouldn't go to sleep then she turned around their faces centimeters apart her eyes fluttered opened and in a few seconds ichigo was kissing her.

she liked it at first then his arm reached over her and scooted her closer so they were touching she thought it was all a dream then when she was fully awake she broke the kiss and slapped him she got up grabbed some clothes quick and ran out of the room crying the last thing ichigo heard was "you said u wouldn't try anything" on her way out she awoke both Rukia and Ken Rukia looked at ichigo

"what did u do u idiot!" she ran after her

Ichigo didn't know where he went wrong he kissed her before maybe it was some weird girl thing about kissing her half naked in bed he didn't know he was on the roof sitting there looking at the sky

Ella got back from running away she saw ichigo despite Rukia's inquires that ichigo should go and see her about this and not the other way around she went on top of the roof and sat down next to him

Ichigo heard Ella get on the roof he knew it was her because no one else would have made so much noise she sat down next to him "hey" he said

"hey" she said "ichigo I'm sorry about earlier I was being stupid it's not like we haven't kissed before and when we embraced I freaked I'm I'm sorry!" ichigo just sat there

"you weren't being stupid then but you are now." this caught her off guard

"wha-what!" ichigo shook his head

"I don't know what i did to make you run out and I am sorry if the actions caused you to get that upset but I do know what I did to hurt you it wasn't the kissing that hurt but that I had then touched you and brought you closer you probably thought I was trying something but the truth is I just wanted you closer to me... Are hearts to be closer Ella" she smiled almost crying then the heard to people burst out laughing they turned to see ken and Rukia there laughing hestaricly

"oh my god that's so cheesy ichigo!" said Rukia

"hahaha you guys are just to sappy!" she was enjoying it but ichigo soon put a end to it

"well at least we are having the sappy part. you guys just skipped straight to sex in you relationship or at least attempted to how'd that work out again?" this shut her up instantly she had turned a dark shade of crimson 


End file.
